


Our Fresh Start

by TheGleeker101



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGleeker101/pseuds/TheGleeker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine transfers to a new school. Little does he know, his first love awaits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of What's to Come

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you may know me from my other story, Meant to Be, but I've decided to start another one for fun. I've always wanted to write one that had badboy Blaine in it. Hope you guys enjoy!

"So this is my new school. Kill me now." Blaine mumbled. He had transferred here after getting kicked out of Dalton for picking a fight with some guy that had annoyed the hell out of him. He hated public school because they reminded him of the crappy TV shows that were flooding with cliches. But he would have to put up with it for now. He was lucky his parents gave him a warning and didn't ground him, but they knew if they did so that he would find some way to escape house arrest. "Well, at least there is a whole new school of boys to explore." He sighed and went to go find his locker.   
Once he found it he unlocked it and started storing his books and other important stuff before glancing down at his schedule. His first class was English in Mrs. Kitchens room. He hated English as it involved writing stupid essays and reading books. He almost hated it more than Math and Chemistry, but not because it at least didn't involve numbers. His attention switched to a jock that was unbelievably tall with an arm around a blonde cheerleader walking down the hall. "If only he was gay, I would totally bang the daylights out of him." He smirked and chuckled to himself. It was going to be super hard to find any gay kids in this school since there wasn't a no bullying policy and jocks were sure to mock anyone that even looks gay. It honestly pissed him off as it was the last thing he was willing to give up, because what else was he supposed to do? And if anyone thinks that he'll go to all his classes and do all his homework, he'll simply laugh in their face. But he decided he would at least do it on his first day so he can scope out any possible enemies and flings.   
He threw a couple pencils in his bag and made his way to first period. He was a little early as the first bell isn't supposed to ring for another 5 minutes, but there was actually another person there. As soon as he laid eyes on him, Blaine's chest swelled up with a weird warm feeling. The kid was small, pale, had beautiful blue eyes, was wearing a green button-up shirt with a black bow-tie and jeans, and he was writing something down in a notebook. Blaine's gaydar immediately went off and it seemed like finding a gay was easier than he thought, but he had the sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't be able to get into this one's pants anytime soon. He just seemed too...innocent, which wasn't exactly his type in the first place. His type seemed like he would be bitchy and would want it to be more than sex.   
So this one was a no-go. Blaine sighed which seemed to catch the guy's attention when he flinched. He looked up at Blaine and he saw relief fill the boy's face and his body relaxed. He simply gave a small smile and started writing in his book again. Blaine chuckled. "Did I scare you by any chance?" The kid looked up at him and shrugged before whispering, "A little." and looked down again. Well, so much for bitchy. Now he just seemed extremely uninterested and boring, his clothes being the only thing that screamed personality.  
"Hey fag! Don't tell me your trying to seduce the new guy." Blaine whirled around and saw two jocks glaring at the boy behind him. He looked at him and a look of pure fear had engulfed his face. Great, he just got himself involved in the stupid homophobia that lived inside each popular kid's head. "Better stay away from him, he'll find ways to stare at your junk." Blaine groaned. Oh how ironic it was that they were saying this to yet another gay guy. "It's ok, we have a present for little fairy over there. As a welcome, you can watch us give it to him." The two jocks pulled cups full of slushy from behind their backs and before Blaine could even blink, the slushy had been thrown on the trembling boy. The kid whimpered at the coldness and sat there until the two jocks had left laughing down the hallway. Blaine stood there not sure what to do as the kid slowly got up and looked at him pitifully. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go change. I guess I should expect you to see me again with a similar gesture?" Blaine shook his head and backed up into the classroom, giving the kid room to exit.   
Once the kid was gone, Blaine let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn, that was....interesting." He sat down in a seat and started feeling bad for the kid. He knew from experience how bad it felt to be bullied for being gay. He's been called names and shoved every once in a while, even beaten up. Truth was, no matter how bad he acted or how many guys he had sex with, he was still human and so was that kid. It was probably why the guy jumped when he made a noise or talked quietly, because he assumed Blaine was going to be a new torturer. Lucky for him, he wasn't. "Why do I even care though?" Blaine mumbled. He shrugged to himself and decided to forget about it, it wasn't like he was going to acquaint himself with the kid after today anyway. Soon class the bell rung and students started piling in, including the kid who was now wearing a white jacket over his stained shirt. The kid sat in the back and took out a binder and got ready to take notes. The teacher decided to introduce Blaine to the rest of the class and told all students to take a paper out for notes. The lesson was amazingly boring and Blaine wished he could just drop his pencil and walk out, but he didn't for some reason. The class finally came to an end and everyone started to pack their things up. Blaine chucked his paper into his bag and glanced at the kid in the back who was typing something on his phone with a huge smile on his face. Blaine's felt his heart skip a beat and upon that he whirled his head back around. He got up and bolted out of the room towards the bathroom. "The hell was that?" He muttered under his breath. 

Blaine was walking down the hallway examining the school during lunch. He wanted to find places where he could hide when he didn't feel like going to class and took it as a chance to find his way around. He had found a place underneath the stairwell when he heard a voice, and it wasn't someone talking, it was someone singing. He shrugged and decided to follow the voice which led him to the choir room. He peeked his head inside and saw the kid from this morning standing in the middle of the empty room belting out in a angelic voice.

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't want to hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me, no_

_Don't walk away from me_

_Don't you dare walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you, you_

_If I don't have you_

The boy stopped leaving Blaine stunned. He had such a beautiful voice that just left him breathless. Without intending to, he found himself clapping to which the boy spun around. "That was....amazing!" Blaine cheered. The boy smiled shyly and blushed. "It wasn't that good. I'm just practicing." Blaine shook his head.  
"I'm more of a fan of rock music, but your voice is so beautiful I could listen to it all day and never get bored." Blaine had no idea where all this was coming from, but he decided to go through with it and not be a jerk for once. "I need to know your name." The kid giggled and held out his hand, "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And you are...?" Blaine took his hand and shook it while responding, "Blaine Anderson." Kurt nodded and stepped a step backwards, his smile disappearing. He glance up at Blaine and grinned weakly before saying, "It's nice to meet you but...you should probably go. If anyone sees you conversing with me, well, it won't be good." Blaine's smile faded as well. "I really don't care what anybody else thinks. Besides, I'm gay just like you." Kurt's eyes widened in surprise at his response. "Wait, your gay?" Blaine nodded. Kurt suddenly broke out in a smile that made Blaine's heart skip yet another beat, but this time he decided just to accept the fact that he might be just a tad bit attracted to him. In all honesty, Kurt wasn't bad looking. Sure, he still had some chubby cheeks and a small figure, which made him adorable, but his eyes were so pretty and his skin was flawless. Not to mention he had a pinchable ass and he kinda looked sexy in those tight pants. It's just that whenever he was attracted to someone, his heart didn't exactly respond the way it was doing with Kurt. It made him wonder what it meant but he would figure it out later.   
"I take it that you don't know a lot of gay guys at this school." Kurt sighed, "Actually I'm the only openly-gay kid at this school. I do have friends, but none that really get it." Blaine felt for this kid. It was obvious that Kurt was a sweet kid that didn't want to cause anyone trouble, and although Blaine could easily find a reason to hate or dislike someone, he just couldn't with Kurt. And for once in a while, he kinda wanted to be Kurt's friend. Blaine walked over to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder before saying, "Well now you do." Kurt smiled yet again and shyly scratched his head while his face turned a bright red. Blaine smiled and walked around the room, watching as Kurt sat down and stared at his shoes. His shyness was making Blaine soft, and it was only his first day at the damn school. He just decided that he would treat Kurt with kindness but would continue to be a jackass to anyone else. He couldn't bring himself to be rude or mean to Kurt at the moment. "So, you part of the choir or something?" Kurt continued to look down as he softly responded, "No. I'm in my school's Glee Club, which is kinda like choir I guess. It's really fun, but if you're in Glee then your instantly at the way bottom of the school food chain." Blaine nodded slowly. It sounded kinda stupid but if Kurt was that good, who knew what other amazing singers were in that club. 

The day wore on and soon it finally came to an end. Blaine hated it to bits, and the only good thing that came out of this was talking to Kurt. And the only people he felt like picking a fight with was those assholes who had slushied Kurt and occasionally called the poor kid names. He even told Kurt that he would beat them up if he asked but he turned down the offer. He climbed into his car and started the engine, and he was about to backup when he looked out his left window and saw a bunch of jocks surrounding a familiar student. Once realizing it was Kurt, he jumped out of his car hurriedly walked over to the group of people. Just as he was within touching distance, the jocks picked up Kurt and tossed him in the dumpster next to them. He heard Kurt's body land on the bottom. The jocks walked away laughing as Blaine glared after them while he tightened his hands into fists. He looked into the dumpster when he heard a whimper and his heart hurt when he saw Kurt crying inside. It was official, Blaine had gone soft for the boy in only one day. "Kurt, I'm going to help you get out of here okay?" Kurt slowly nodded his tear streaked face and stood up. Blaine managed to pull him out and found himself wrapping his arms around the shaking boy. He could tell he hadn't cried in front of someone in a while as Kurt kept apologizing for a stranger crying on him.   
"Look Kurt. I don't care for people much at all, and I always find a reason to dislike them. But for some weird-ass reason, I just can't do that with you whether I've only known you for a day or not. So, I'm just doing what I think any friend would do." Kurt's sobs grew louder at Blaine's gentle voice. And from then on, Blaine knew that this was the only beginning of what was to come.


	2. You're Desirable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt giddy writing this chapter. This is only the start but I wanted this story to have Blaine and Kurt get together really soon so I'm sorry if it feels rushed. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Blaine flopped on his bed and cursed. The hell was with him? He just couldn't understand why a boy he had just met that day impact him the way he did. The only people he was selfless towards was his parents and other certain family members. He sighed roughly and rolled over on his side. He hated to admit it, but he just had to accept that he had made a friend out of a shy, bullied, adorable, and gay teen. Kurt had touched him somehow, and maybe it was because Kurt reminded Blaine of when he had just come out, there was nothing he could do about it. He sat up and got off his bed. He pulled out his phone and opened up Kurt's contact, he had gotten it after Kurt finished up crying, and sent him a text.

_Did you make it home okay? -B_

Blaine put down his phone as he waited for Kurt to respond, becoming anxious for his response. His phone lit up a minute later from Kurt and he scrambled to answer the text.

_Yes I did. By the way, thanks again for earlier. I'm sorry I've been such a burden on your first day. -K_

Blaine shook his head, he was glad Kurt made it home in one piece. And maybe their interaction wasn't exactly appropriate for two people who just me that day, but Blaine found himself not caring in the least. In all honesty, he was glad he had been there for Kurt as it seemed like nobody else cared enough to notice the bullying that was going on. 

_Nah it's fine, you weren't a burden. Everyone needs to have a good cry now and then, especially with someone to lean on. -B_

Kurt smiled to himself. Though Blaine had looked intimidating at first glance, it turned out he was really nice. Plus he was super happy that Blaine was also openly gay, which meant he wasn't a lone anymore. He felt like if anybody tried to bully Blaine then he would just knock them into next week in a heartbeat. If only Kurt could be like that. He wondered why Blaine was friends with him in the first place but he honestly didn't know if Blaine considered them friends. It had only been one day and he wouldn't blame Blaine if he stopped talking to Kurt completely the next day, so he just had to ask.

_Blaine, are we friends? I know we've only known each other for one day, but I already consider you one. I just want to know if you don't mind talking and hanging out with me from now on. Sorry if I'm being pushy or annoying. -K_

Blaine stared at the message and thought for a moment. It was obvious he was becoming smitten with Kurt, and he honestly wouldn't mind being seen acting friendly to him. After seeing Kurt being treated the way he had been treated, he wanted to protect the small boy from shedding any more tears or shaking at the sight of a jock. He smiled and started typing.

_What I said earlier is true. I don't like people and I always find a reason to hate/dislike them. But I'm telling you now that I find myself wanting to be friends with you. A small part of it is because I know what it's like to get bullied for being us, and seeing you as upset as I use to be hurts. Plus honestly your attractive and I won't deny that I drooled over your ass today. And your not being pushy or annoying in any way. I know you have the hots for me and I'm flattered. -B_

Kurt laughed several times reading that message but also teared up a little. Blaine actually wanted to be friends with him, and it made Kurt extremely happy. 

_Haha, okay. Just gonna warn you though, I'm not usually talkative so if I'm unnaturally quiet don't take it personal. I'm just weirdly shy, even in front of my brother. -K_

_You have a brother? -B_

_Yeah, his name is Finn. He's the quarterback of the football team. -K_

_Wait, so one of those asshole jocks is your brother?? -B_

_He's a jock but he's not like the others. I would even say he gets protective of me most of the time. -K_

_Oh I see. So where was your big bad brother when you were getting dumpster tossed? -B_

_At home. Trust me, if he was there, him and his friend Puck would've beat them senseless. -K_

_Whatever you say. And by the way, I think your shyness is adorable. So continue to be shy please. -B_

_I guess. Staying shy won't be a problem for me at all. -K_

_Well, I feel like shit so I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Night. -B_

_Night. -K_

Blaine put down his phone and crawled under the covers. He couldn't help flirting with the kid, it was second nature to do so to any guy he interacted with. But he decided to keep it to a minimum for now, he didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings. As he drifted off to sleep, he found himself excited to see Kurt the next day.

A couple weeks passed by and Blaine was strolling into the school, making his way to his locker. He felt so tired and it felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He would do anything to crawl back into bed and shut out everything else. But it didn't seem like it was an option so he just quickly too his stuff out of his locker and headed to his first class.   
He walked into Mrs. Kitchens and perked up quickly when he saw Kurt sitting in the back writing in his notebook just like he was always doing. The outfit he was wearing was absolutely adorable, Kurt looked cute in suspenders. Over the course of three weeks, he managed to discover the answer to why he had all these weird feelings towards Kurt. He liked him. It was strange when he first realized it because he had never seriously liked anyone before. But he had a lot of good reasons to like Kurt and he wanted more than anything to be in his first actual relationship with Kurt, but he could never find the right time to confess his budding feelings. "Good morning hot stuff." Kurt's head shot up in alarm and he instantly relaxed upon seeing it was Blaine. Poor kid still flinched. Blaine sat down in the seat beside him and looked down at his notebook. "What are you always jotting down in there?" Kurt shyly rubbed his head and squeaked, "Outfit designs." He looked at his drawings and was impressed. Kurt's drawing skills were just as good as his singing skills.   
"Damn these are good!" Kurt blushed and silently laughed. "You sure get impressed easily. These aren't even that good." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and shook his head. "You never give yourself enough credit Kurt. These are really good, way better than what I would be able to do with a pencil."   
Blaine was just about to pinch Kurt's cheeks when a familiar voice boomed throughout the classroom. "Looks like the fag still has you as a friend." Blaine and Kurt looked up to see Karofsky, Kurt's main bully standing in the doorway glaring at the both of them. Blaine stood up and moved in front of Kurt as if to protect him. "Why don't you get the fuck out of here before I beat your ass." The jock chuckled. "Sure thing. But I don't know why you would bother with a worthless piece of shit like that fairy. There's nothing desirable about him. I guess it's your choice whether you hang out with the fag or not." And with that, the bulky teen walked the other way. It was taking everything inside of Blaine to not run after him and punch the shit out of him. But instead he turned to face Kurt and frowned upon seeing Kurt crying into his folded arms. Blaine walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him. "Don't listen to him Kurt. You know nothing he says is true right?" Kurt threw his head up and peered at Blaine. "Everything he says is true. I'm a piece of pathetic trash that cries over everything. I'm ugly and gayfaced. I still don't understand why someone cool like you would hang out with someone as undesirable as me." His sobs escalated as he waited for an answer. Blaine's heart broke at Kurt's meltdown. He had to find a way to show Kurt that he wasn't ugly or undesirable, especially to him. So, he did what he knew to do, though it would be risky.   
Blaine leaned into Kurt's face and whispered, "You are desirable." before slowly putting his lips on Kurt's. Kurt stiffened at the contact but quickly relaxed into the kiss. His lips even started to move a little on their own and Blaine pulled back. He gazed into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes and smiled, "Don't you dare think for a second that you're not desirable Kurt. I meant what I said weeks ago about your ass, it's something to drool over. And your eyes are so beautiful that I could stare into them forever. I know this is kinda weird because we've only known each other for a short while, but I like you and your more desirable to me than any other guy I've met and done things with. Your the only person who would make me want to try a actual relationship, caring about no one but you." Blaine let out a deep breath after his speech and glanced at Kurt, only to see the biggest smile he had ever seen on the shy kid. Kurt hugged Blaine and weakly cried into his shoulder, "I like you too Blaine." Kurt whispered. Blaine pushed Kurt back and brought their lips together again, this one a little more passionate then the first. Their kissing was interrupted by the sound of the bell. They broke apart and as students filed in, Kurt and Blaine simply smiled and held hands.


	3. Author's Note

I wanted to ask you guys a question. So I've been debating a couple of things about this fic and even after a couple days of thinking, I still can't decide. So what better way then to ask the people who are reading this? So here's what I'm asking:  
Should I have Kurt deal with depression and even going as far as cutting himself or keep this fic lighthearted with a little angst?

Should I have Sebastian pop in and take an interest in Kurt or should I have him take an interest in Blaine?

Should I have Kurt's dad die after his heart attack or live like in the show?

Please answer in the comments, it would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading so far!


	4. Medicine Cabinet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided what I'm going to do with this story now and what it is going to become is depressing. And I decided to start off with this chapter being about how Kurt was doing before Blaine transferred. It's going to be short and sad so enjoy.

Kurt walks down the hallway of Mckinley, clutching the strap of his bag that is draped over his left shoulder. He wants to quickly arrive at his locker before the devil in the form of a wet icy substance makes it's daily appearance. He frantically glances to the right and left of him, flinching when someone slightly bumps into him, as he nears his desired location. Once there, he takes out all his needed supplies and stuffs them in his bag, quickly slamming his locker shut only for his face to be instantly covered in red slushy. A mocking laugh booms in his ears and he lets out a quiet whimper, not only from the physical discomfort, but from the emotional pain it brings him.   
Some people say that he should be used to getting slushied, thrown in a dumpster, called a vile name, and shoved into lockers. But the truth was that he wasn't and he shouldn't. Some part of him told himself that it was the ignorance of the people around him and that they didn't care, but the other half of him believed that they knew and cared enough to make him feel like he deserved to have to get used to bashing like that. In fact, more than half of him was starting to believe that and if it wasn't for Glee, he would now 100% be convinced. When he sings in Glee, surrounded by his actual caring friends and teacher, he forgets it all and seems to know he'll be okay. But at home, it's the exact opposite. Each night after finishing the homework he has and fixing dinner for him and his father, he lays in his bed with just his thoughts alone. There's nobody to try and tell him he's wrong or that he shouldn't hate himself, which is why it was dangerous. Telling himself things like:

 

_I'm useless and shameful. I'm stupid, ugly, and gay._

_If only I wasn't gay, my dad wouldn't get those stupid calls and get hurt._

_Why am I alive if all I do is cause stress and discomfort among everyone around me._

_Too bad I'm a coward. If I wasn't, my wrists would be......_

 

 

That's usually when he snaps out of it and takes a step back. Lately he's been thinking about cutting, but he always chickens out on the thought of a blade gliding across a part of his arm. And although he tries otherwise, the thoughts always creep back in and he'll find himself crying into his pillow, muffling his wailing so he doesn't disturb his father. And so the weeks go on just like that, him preparing for the daily tortures at school only for him to come home and perform them on himself. He wonders when it will all come to stop...whether it will ever come to a stop. And as the shoves increase along with how many times he gets called a name, his thoughts at home turn darker and darker. And one morning he wakes up, the morning in which he meets a curly-haired boy in his first period, and he knows what his very next move will be this upcoming night.

 

_I'll just end it all. I'll have to look through our medicine cabinet before dad gets home tonight._


	5. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I give you guys the feels, I decided to give a chapter full of nothing but fluff. I love Blaine only being kind and caring with Kurt but being an asshole to everybody else, and I don't really know why.

Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand down the hallway, every once in a while sharing tender glances towards one another. They had officially been dating for one day  
and they both had agreed to make their relationship public. Blaine had given Kurt the option of keeping it a secret, because there was no doubt they were going to get  
a lot of shit from everybody, but Kurt had said it would be unfair to Blaine to keep this a secret. Blaine in turn had made sure Kurt was aware that even if his  
reputation came down a lot, he wouldn't care at all. It wasn't like he was going to all of a sudden nice so they could still worry about getting on Blaine's bad side.   
After all, he had already made the decision that first day of meeting Kurt that he would be the only person Blaine just couldn't be an asshole to. But as he noticed Kurt every now and then looked at the people around him, Blaine could tell that Kurt was nervous about everyone else's reactions. Anybody else would probably get angry at their partner for being scared of being seen together, but with the bullying Kurt was going through, Blaine understood his concern. So every time Kurt did it, Blaine simply squeezed Kurt’s hand in reassurance.  
Sitting down with each other in their first period, Kurt released Blaine’s hand so he could take out his journal and finished up a sketch of a shirt he had been working on. Blaine looked around the paper he was drawing on and was awed at how creative he was. Blaine could never imagine being able to think up clothing designs that detailed and draw them out in such elegance.  
“Hey Kurt, what are you planning to do when you graduate from this hellhole? Do you know what college you want to attend?” Kurt’s head shot up with a huge smile on his face that told Blaine that Kurt knew exactly the answer to those questions.  
“Yes. Once I graduate, I’m going to go to NYADA in New York and become a Broadway legend. And while I’m doing that, I will have a job as a designer at Vogue and make it big there too. Of course Rachel is going to go there with me and we’ll live together in a big apartment as sleeping in the dorms will have its cons and bad roommates.” Blaine blinked several times in surprise. Kurt had never said that much before in one go, which proved how determined and sure he was of his future, not to mention excited. Kurt noticed Blaine staring at him with wide eyes and laughed nervously, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble. I bet you were wanting a shorter answer.” Kurt said, returning to his quiet volume which was absolutely adorable. Blaine shook his head and stroked Kurt’s rosy cheek, “No don’t apologize. Honestly it shows how impressive you are. After all, not a whole lot of people in this school can even think about being that passionate about their future and dreams. Hell, I’m sure only 15% of students even know what they want to do.” Kurt blushed even harder at Blaine’s compliment.  
“It’s not that impressive but thanks.” Blaine patted him on the back and let him get back to his sketching. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to do just yet, he didn’t have any real big dreams or something he had always wanted to be. But hearing Kurt be so certain of what he was going to do made Blaine realize he had to figure out something soon because he would be graduating along with Kurt in two years. But for now he just wanted to focus on making sure Kurt’s first relationship didn’t make him sad in any way when he remembered it in the future. Blaine just stared at Kurt as he drew into his journal and couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful Kurt really was. His blue eyes, pale skin, adorably round face that had these plump pink lips that stood out, and his rosy cheeks that he was sometimes able to turn red. It was no wonder he felt so attracted to Kurt, the boy was like a freaking angel sent to put Blaine in his place and teach him a lesson about sleeping around and flirting with guys he didn’t have any feelings whatsoever for. And if that was true, Blaine wouldn’t even mind. Yet there was a small part of him that said there was no way this was going to become too serious. They were only in high school, and they were too young to fall in love with anyone. At least, Blaine had always believed that no one could fall in love while they were still in school and that was the reason why relationships that begun there never lasted. He figured that maybe their relationship would last in the two short years that they had left and once they got real jobs their feelings would eventually be lost and this would result in a break-up that left them as good friends. Blaine just wanted to make sure he was at least faithful and didn’t want to do something that would hurt either of them, after all this was his first relationship as well. He appreciated the fact that his first boyfriend was a kind and wonderful guy like Kurt and not some slut he could find in the gay bar he went to.  
Kurt looked up from his drawing when a students started walking in and put his journal up to prepare for class. Blaine did the same and sat quietly until the teacher soon walked into the classroom. They did notes for the majority of the time and had free time for about 10 minutes before the bell rang for the next class. After putting their stuff into their bags, Kurt and Blaine held hands again and walked down the hallway. Kurt said he had to stop at his locker real quick and approached it with Blaine in tow. He stood their in silence until he noticed a very tall jock walk their way. Blaine tensed up at the sight and balled his hands into fists. He had never seen this bully before, but he was sure as hell not going to let him say a word to Kurt.  
Kurt looked in Blaine’s direction and followed his gaze. Once seeing what he was looking at, he plastered and warm smile on his face and half shouted, “Hey Finn!” leaving Blaine looking back and forth in surprise. The jock, Finn he guessed, stopped between Blaine and Kurt and gave Blaine a weird look before replying, “Hey Kurt, I was wondering if I could use your history notes. I was going to ask you last night but I totally forgot.” Kurt nodded and handed Finn a large binder. “They are in the purple tab. Did you forget to take them and instead daydreamed the whole period.” Finn jokingly pouted and nodded, leaving Kurt lightly laughing and rubbing Finn’s shoulder. “Well maybe next time you shouldn’t do that and take the notes yourself. Your just lucky I won’t need it for my morning classes. So give them back to me at lunch okay?” Finn nodded again and said, “Thanks, your the best dude.” And with that, Finn paced down the left hallway and disappeared behind a corner. Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly, he had never heard Kurt hold a conversation like that with anyone else and he was surprised that this one other person was a jock. Kurt saw his puzzled look and shut his locker.  
“That was my brother, Finn. I think I told you about him the first day we met.” Blaine closed his eyes in understanding, so that was the brother Kurt once talked about.  
He did seem different from the other jocks as he didn’t even look uncomfortable when talking with Kurt. It made Blaine happy that Kurt had such a good brother.  
Seeing that Kurt was done with his locker they both said they would see each other at lunch and went their separate ways to the next class they had.

 

It was finally lunch period and Blaine had gotten a text from Kurt saying how he had to meet Finn at his locker to get his notes back and asked Blaine to meet him there as well. Blaine sent Kurt a text saying he was coming and made his way back to Kurt’s locker. Upon walking around the corner, Blaine saw Kurt talking to two girls in Cheerios uniform with their blonde and black hair tied up in a ponytail. Blaine recognized the blonde girl as Quinn, the head cheerleader who had gotten pregnant the year before. And the Latina girl was Santana, the one known to be the bitch and mean girl of the school. Kurt was smiling so he took it that the conversation was good and calmly made his way over to his boyfriend. Kurt noticed Blaine walking over and waved, causing Quinn and Santana to turn around to see who he was waving at.  
Both girl’s eyes narrowed and they stepped in front of Kurt in a protective manor. Santana looked him up and down slowly before saying, “So this is your boyfriend Kurt?” while turning her head to said boy. Kurt nodded and a worried expression overtook his face.  
“I must admit, he’s cute. The real statement to be said is, he better not be doing anything wrong to my boy over here.” Blaine eyes also narrowed and he leaned against a locker beside him while she stepped closer. “I swear if I find out you hurt one of the only people I genuinely care about, you’ll find out what people from Lima Heights do to punish others.” Blaine rolled his eyes and put his hands up, “Message received.” Santana nodded triumphantly and walked away, leaving just Quinn to eye him up and down next. When she was done, she turned to Kurt and hugged him, saying she would see him in Glee. As she walked in the direction Santana did, she stopped besides Blaine and said in a sweet but haunting tone, “I second that Anderson.”  
Kurt sighed once she was gone and shut his locker. “Sorry about that. They get kinda protective I guess.” Blaine shook his head and put his arm around Kurt as they walked towards the cafeteria. “Nah it’s fine. I think it’s good that you have friends that are willing to protect you-” And then something dawned on him. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Kurt, wondering if he should say what he was thinking. Kurt shot him a confused and concerned look to which Blaine pulled him aside.  
“Kurt, how come none of your supposed protective friends help you with all the bullying that’s going on? Every time you get called a name, slushied, slammed into a locker, or tossed in a dumpster I have yet to see these New Directions or brother bat an eye.” Kurt’s eyes widened and he simply looked down at the floor and shrugged.  
“I don’t know...but I’m glad they don’t. I would hate for them to be bothered by my problems. I’m already a burden enough.” Kurt looked to the side at nothing and let out a soft sigh. Blaine looked in surprise at Kurt's statement. Kurt thought he was a burden? Blaine looked skeptically at the boy and rubbed the back of his head.  
"And how are you a burden Kurt?" Kurt hesitated and looked into Blaine's eyes for only a second and shrugged again, "I just am. Trust me."  
Blaine's head spun as he tried to see what he should say next. No matter what he said, Kurt always found moments to criticize himself for even the little things. It was becoming more and more apparent about how little he thought of himself. Blaine knew this was probably one of the effects of getting bullied everyday, it really managed to bring down a person's self-esteem. It just made Blaine want to show Kurt just how amazing he really was but he didn't know how. He had never been in this position before. Usually with anyone else, Blaine would pretty much tell the person that they were right and joke around with their self-pity. But then again, Kurt wasn't just 'anyone else' and he wouldn't dare do such a thing to him. His head was spinning faster with ideas on how to handle this when finally one choice popped out. Blaine looked at Kurt with softer eyes once he made his decision and took Kurt's hand in his.  
"Then we should go on a date." Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes again in surprise at the suggestion. "You want to go on a date....with me?" Kurt said with a questioning look. Blaine chuckled, "Well, boyfriends do go on dates don't they? It would be weird if we didn't."  
Kurt lighted up at this and squeezed Blaine's hand tighter in joy. Blaine took that as a yes and suggested the activity, "We could go to dinner and then watch a movie at my house if you want." Blaine smiled as if to convince Kurt not say no to the idea. Kurt nodded happily and began to finally make their way to get the cafeteria.

Two nights later, on Friday, Blaine picked Kurt up at his house and drove them over to Breadstix for dinner. Blaine had found out that Breadstix was Kurt's favorite restaurant in Lima and he loved the pasta there. Blaine had only been here once before and he didn't really remember if it was good or not, but he had tonight to find out. They talked about their favorite books and soon Blaine had to listen to Kurt go on and on about Broadway shows he loved and which ones he wanted to audition for in the future. It really wasn't bad though. Blaine was becoming extremely happy that he was becoming one of the only people Kurt could open up to like this. It made him think he was special for achieving something like that, to which he scolded himself for being selfish. After Blaine payed for their very lovely dinner, they hopped back into his car and rode over to his house to watch Moulin Rouge, a movie they had both agreed on the night before. As they rolled into Blaine's driveway, Kurt was awed at how beautiful his house was. "Blaine, your house looks so pretty." Kurt cooed. Blaine smiled at Kurt's expression and nodded.  
"Yeah, my parents did a good job at finding a place I was fine being seen in." Kurt giggle at his statement and got out of the car and up to the front door. Apparently Blaine's parents were at some kind of party for their job and wouldn't be back till the next day. Kurt's dad had surprisingly let Kurt stay the night as his father didn't want Kurt driving around late at night. It brought just a little tension knowing they would be sleeping in the same house, but they both chose to ignore it and make the best of their first date. Blaine was extremely satisfied with how he was doing, as he had been worried he would mess something up or do anything wrong. But so far Kurt was happy, so he was happy too.  
With the movie now playing in Blaine's room, Kurt and Blaine snuggled next to each other on the bed as they watched. Kurt felt safe in Blaine's arms and he knew he would want to do this more often in the future. Blaine also liked the feeling of having Kurt wrapped in his arms, and how their feet touched every now and then. Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled, this is what he had been missing out on this whole time. He never knew that just simply snuggling with someone could feel so nice. He never knew that taking someone out to dinner and having conversations about books and Broadway would be such a good experience. It also felt kinda good to be only focusing on one person instead of worrying about all his bed partners blowing up at him.  
Kurt caught him staring and smiled back, gazing into those hazel eyes. They both just stayed there, looking at each other's eyes as the movie played in the background. Blaine noticed the moment and decided to lean closer and touch Kurt's lips with his own. They hadn't really shared a intimate kiss since Blaine confessed to finding Kurt desirable and it was bliss to both. Blaine's lips moved slowly against Kurt's, trying not to go to fast as Kurt's lips moved back. After about a minute of slow kissing, Blaine found himself licking Kurt's lower lip. Kurt let out a small whimper before opening his mouth slightly, granting Blaine's tongue to enter.  
Blaine's tongue slowly explored Kurt's mouth and he was pleased to her Kurt make a few grunts while doing so. Blaine had at some point moved on top of Kurt and neither of them noticed yet. Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's shirt as he tried to hold back a couple of indecent sounds when Blaine's left hand suddenly creeped into Kurt's shirt and up his stomach, nearing his chest. At this, Kurt's eyes flew open and he pushed Blaine away. Blaine himself was surprised by Kurt's action before he realized what was wrong. He sat on the side of the beg and waved his hands, "I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to-" Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and shook his head, "It's okay Blaine. I'm just not ready for that yet. Sorry." Kurt sadly sent a small smile Blaine's way and he put his face in his hands once he got the message.  
"Don't say sorry Kurt. I know I should respect that you're not ready. I don't want you to feel like I have to do anything sexual with you on our first day of being a couple. This is on nobody but me okay?" Kurt nodded reluctantly and laid back down in Blaine's arms.  
Another hour had passed and the movie finally ended. Blaine and Kurt hadn't spoken for the rest of the film and they just snuggle together in comfortable silence. Blaine looked down at Kurt to see what he was doing, only to find Kurt sleeping. Blaine smiled warmly and lifted the sheets higher on top of them and laid his head on the pillow in a angle he could see Kurt in. He sighed happily and closed his eyes, thinking of how successful the date had been. And as sleep overtook him, he last thought was how happy he would be if Kurt had more self-confidence tomorrow.


	6. The Tears Keep Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets dark everybody. Prepare yourself.

Kurt stood in front of his bathroom mirror with a scowl on his face after he had just combed his hair. 

His date with Blaine was absolutely wonderful, so that was definitely not the reason he was upset at this moment. If anything, he was upset with himself over what happened right before they fell asleep. It was true that he wasn't ready to do anything besides kissing, and he surprised himself when he allowed a french kiss though  
maybe that was because of the moment they were in. Don't get him wrong, he likes Blaine....A LOT. And he wants Blaine to be his first everything, but he felt guilty for not allowing it last night. Blaine had desires, desires that he should allow to fulfill. And even though he would deny it to anyone, he couldn't help but be bothered  
about the fact that Blaine had sex with a lot of people before he met Kurt. Of course he knew Blaine wasn't in a relationship with Kurt just so he would have sex with him, he wouldn't dare think so little of Blaine's feelings. But it just added on to the things that made Kurt feel bad about himself. It was no secret that his self-  
confidence had pretty much reached zero over the years, and as time went by, it lowered even more. No matter what anyone said, Kurt knew he was a burden and hindrance in a lot of ways. He was more surprised than anyone that Blaine desired him in that way, and although he couldn't find a reason why he would, in the end it did make him feel happy. He sighed and examined his face. His face had no such pimples or specs of dirt on his face, it was as healthy and smooth as can be and it was all thanks to his lotions and creams. He lightly rubbed his cheeks and grimaced, him being this smooth was sickening to other people because only girls were allowed to be so. Blaine probably wanted someone more masculine and manly, not someone as girly and frail as him.  
He whacked himself on the head and stared at his reflection again. As his self-hatred swarms around him, he has to think of the pros and cons of suicide. Once he  
finds a way to even them out, he nods and texts Santana and Quinn to let them know he's on his way and heads towards the front door. Seeing it's now 1:30 in the afternoon and his dad has yet to make an appearance, Kurt knocks on his door and asks if he's alright. When he gets no response he assumes that either his dad left without him knowing or he's asleep in his room. Not wanting the chance of waking him up, Kurt shrugs and heads out the door.   
Ever since his mother left him and his dad years ago, his dad has taken care of him and put his happiness above his own. Until he had met Carol, his dad refused to stop working and wouldn't allow himself to be happy. So even though introducing Carol to his dad was a way to get closer to Finn, he was delighted that they ended up getting married and his dad was happy for his own sake for once. Yet before they had gotten married, his dad had a heart attack and was in a coma for about a week and that meant he was stricter about what his dad ate or how many hours his dad worked. He was able to get his dad to not work on Sundays and he was more than fine with his dad sleeping in. It caused him to worry less. He knew that while Finn was with Rachel for the day and Carol was at work, his dad would be fine and eat the lunch Kurt had prepared for him.  
Getting into his car, Kurt smiled warmly at the house, at home. He loved his dad more than anything or anyone, and although Carol and Finn had wormed their way into his heart, he knew his dad was the most important person in the world to him. If anything happened to his dad, Kurt just didn't know how he would be able to live. But that was something he would never have to worry about for a very long time, and he smiled again before backing out of the driveway and on his way to the mall.

 

"So, tell me about Blaine." Quinn eyed Kurt as she asked this. Her, Santana, and Kurt had made plans to go shopping for clothes, but one of the main reasons being for her and Santana to make sure he wasn't hurting their beloved friend.   
If you would back peddle to their freshman year, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany would probably laugh at the thought of being friends with Kurt. It wasn't until they joined Glee that they learned of Kurt's adorable innocence. They only simply communicated a few times until Finn's mom and Kurt's dad began dating each other, to which turned into many encounters. Even though Finn and Quinn had broken up at the time, they still hung out, though they were always accompanied by other Glee members. And soon enough, 'The Unholy Trinity' found out that Kurt was someone they couldn't help but be friends with. He was pretty much the only person in Glee who had never had any ill feelings towards them and actually thought they were nice people. How on Earth could they ever be mean and rude to someone who was pretty much the male version of Brittany. Santana especially had warmed up to the boy and she was the most protective of him. Whenever Quinn or Brittany mentioned Blaine and Kurt in the same sentence, Santana wouldn't fail to scowl and say she would straight up beat the shit out of him if he were to hurt Kurt in any way. So here they were, going on shopping trips and protecting his feelings because they didn't want to see one of their closest friends in pain.  
Kurt looked at Quinn and made a face that practically said he was confused. Quinn jokingly rolled her eyes and elaborated, "How's he treating you? Is he doing   
anything that makes you feel uncomfortable?" Kurt also rolled his eyes and went back to checking out a sweater that had caught his eye and responded with, "He's treating me just fine and acts like a gentlemen 100% of the time. And no, he hasn't done anything to make me uncomfortable." He smiled at the two girls in  
reassurance and was glad to see both of them nodding slowly. He knew they were just looking out for him and he was glad they cared enough to. If someone had ever asked him who his closest friends were, he would say 'The Unholy Trinity' as they were exactly that. He trusted them enough to tell them if Blaine was doing  
something to cause him distress.   
Wait...maybe he could get advice from them on his dilemma. All three girls have had sex before so maybe he could ask them about what he should do. Like he said, he could trust them. He looked at the two girls for a moment before asking, "Can you two give me some advice? I don't know who else to go to." Quinn's and Santana's face filled with worry and they both nodded furiously and waited. Kurt blushed slightly and said, "I can't really talk about it in public though..." to which the girls  
looked at each other with a unreadable emotion behind it. The three friends bought the couple of shirts they had held on to and climbed into all of their different cars, deciding to head to Santana's house for the advice to be given. And once they arrived, they all sat on Santana's bed and waited for Kurt to state what he needed help with. Kurt looked at them and took a deep breath before starting. "So, you know how me and Blaine had our first date last night? I think I told you that we went to dinner and back to his house to watch a movie." The girls nodded slowly, and worry began to fill their minds. Santana was about to make a few accusations but Kurt continued, "Well, we were watching the movie but we had like this moment and we started kissing. But....after a little while....Blaine started sliding his hand up towards my chest and I pushed him away." Santana's eyes widened as she quickly asked, "Kurt, did he pressure you afterwards or something?" Kurt shook his head instantly, "No...and he said he was fine with me not being ready, but.....well, I can't help but feel like I'm letting him down by not putting out.   
Maybe it's because of the fact that I know he's slept with a bunch of people, but I'm afraid he'll start doubting my feelings because I'm not ready or won't be for   
awhile." Kurt looked down at his shoes, disappointed in himself for sounding like such an asshole. Now that he said it out loud, it sounded like he was the one down grading his feelings. And he was surprised when he found arms wrapping around him in a warm embrace. He shut his eyes and leaned into the hug, welcoming this comfort. He then heard Quinn speak, "Kurt....I've seen the way you too look at each other. While I'll never agree with Blaine's attitude and past adventures, I know that he feels a lot for you by the way his eyes respond when he sees or talks to you. And if he said he's okay with waiting, then I would leave it at that. But if he ever were to pressure you into doing something your not ready for, you need to clearly make him aware that you definitely have feelings for him and the day will come when you two can take that next step, together." Kurt's eyes watered and he smiled up at Quinn, his eyes twinkling with gratitude. He wrapped his own arms around her and pressed his face into her shoulder.  
"Thank you."  
Quinn and Santana smiled back at him, and for a mere second, Quinn and Santana's eyes watered as well.  
"Anything for you Kurt."

 

Kurt climbed into his car and just sat there. It was now 4 and he had spent a good thirty minutes crying into Quinn's shoulder and it made him feel slightly pathetic. Blaine hadn't even done anything wrong and Kurt had probably made him seem like he did do something wrong, and it made him feel guilty. Even though he wanted to believe otherwise, Kurt had just doubted the amount of feelings Blaine had for him. The truth was that Kurt was now letting his own insecurities get in the way of everything and how he felt about certain things.  
He swallowed and began to drive. Finn was probably still at Rachel's and he knew Carol was still working, so it was probably going to be just him and his dad for the rest of the afternoon. As he began driving, his phone lit up with an incoming call. It was Blaine.  
Kurt picked up his phone and answered it, making sure to keep most of his attention on the road.  
"Hi Blaine." Kurt said into the phone.  
"Hey, are you doing anything right now?" Blaine sounded needy and Kurt smiled, knowing Blaine was going to ask him to meet him somewhere. After saying no, sure enough Blaine continued with, "Then you should meet me at the Lima Bean right now." Kurt could hear the smile behind Blaine's voice and let him know that he would  
be there soon.  
Soon Kurt found himself sitting down, drinking a non-fat mocha with his boyfriend. They had been talking about sad experiences for some reason and Blaine started talking about a friend of his who was going through depression.  
"It's like one minute he's this care-free dude who doesn't give a shit about anything and the next he's a crying mess. Depression is weird like that I guess. He's even talked about things like committing....you know. I wonder how people can talk, let alone think, about doing something as drastic as that." Blaine looked down at his coffee and took a sip. Kurt also drank his coffee as he thought about the reason's for people considering suicide. He knew a lot of them, as he thought of killing himself multiple times. He set his coffee down.  
"I've thought about it..." Uh oh, he never meant to say that out loud.  
His head shot up as he stared at a wide eyed, shocked Blaine. Blaine didn't even move and before he knew it, Kurt jumped out of his seat and practically ran to his car.  
As he drove home, he ignored his phone as it kept getting call after call from Blaine. No one was ever supposed to find out about that, especially Blaine of all people. He hated himself more than ever and he mentally slapped himself over and over again. How stupid he was.  
Once parked, Kurt ran inside and stopped in the kitchen.  
The lunch he had made was still on the counter.  
Kurt picked it up and threw it into the fridge, a little upset that his dad never ate it. He walked towards his dad's room and stood by the door. Finn and Carol were still  
gone so he saw no reason why his dad would be too. But seriously, he was still sleeping? Kurt knocked on the door and got no response. He knocked on it again and still got silence. Kurt tapped his foot impatiently before he decided to open the door. Sure enough, his dad was still tucked under the covers. Kurt shook his head and strode over to his dad, shaking him until he woke up.  
But he didn't wake up.  
Kurt's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his dad again, this time harder.  
Still nothing.  
At this point, Kurt was freaking out. He was shouting in a matter of minutes and shaking his dad violently, trying to get a reaction. After a long time of getting again  
nothing, Kurt calmed himself down and started thinking rationally. He looked down at his dad's surprisingly peaceful face and got under the covers to lay down next  
to him. After his eyes welled up with tears that were threatening to fall over, he stroked his dad's face and stared at his shut eyes. His dad looked so dang tired and yet relaxed at the same time. His dad, who had done anything and everything for his happiness. Who had suffered through rotten phone calls and nasty looks. His dad who taught him how to ride a bike and came to his tea parties. His dad who had held his hand through mom's abandonment and made sure he was the one doing okay.   
His dad who wasn't breathing.

The tears fell.


	7. Important Announcement!

Hello fellow readers of this fic. This is a friend of the author who is here to inform you guys that there will be no updates for a while as the author has been admitted to the hospital due to a car accident. She's okay, just recovering from some major injuries. I'm sorry and I don't know for sure if she'll be able to come back for a long time and if she doesn't, I hope you guys understand the circumstances. In case this is the last you'll hear from us, thank you for reading.


End file.
